One Hope
by Mizunagi-chan
Summary: Permintaan sederhana yang selalu tertunda tak membuat Tenten patah semangat untuk berusaha mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idolanya. Super Junior. Siapa yang tak kenal Boyband asal Korea ini? Nah, siapa yang akan membantu Tenten mengabulkan satu harapannya ini? Neji/Lee? - HIATUS
1. One Big Mistake

**Title : One Hopes  
**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Disclaimer : Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei donk..**

**Pairing : Hng.. baca aja deh! Hehe ^^ Tapi kayaknya fik ini nggak mengutamakan itu**

**Character's : Tim 9**

**WARNING : AU, sedikit OC (lagi-lagi), sedikit OOC, Typo, Miss-supergaje, aneh, payah, alur cepat, & terserah kalian mau anggap gimana *plakk**

Ckckck... Ahh Shina-chan emang payah! Malah bikin fik laen, padahal dua fik belum tamat. Hehe :D  
Nyebutnya gimana yah? Otakku jadi puyeng gara-gara kebanyakan mikir pas bikin pr mtk tadi, jadi menghibur diri dengan tulisan sendiri deh, mau jelek atau nggak. Gyahaha.

Mau flame? Silahkan, karena memang aku membutuhkan itu untuk kemajuan.. meskipun nanti nangis habis bacanya. T.T

Yap! Happy reading!

* * *

**Summary :** Permintaan sederhana yang selalu tertunda tak membuat Tenten patah semangat untuk berusaha mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idolanya. Super Junior. Siapa yang tak kenal Boyband asal Korea ini? Nah, siapa yang akan membantu Tenten mengabulkan satu harapannya ini? Neji/Lee?

Sekali lagi, gomen-ne atas kesalahan, kekurangan, atau yang lainnya yang perlu dikoreksi lagi. Shina-chan cuma mau membuat fik gaje karena malam ini nggak ada kegiatan lain selain nonton XD

(Readers: Bikinnya malem-malem? Otaknya nggak sumpet tuh?  
Me : Nggak sumpet kok, cuma konslet.. wkwk)

* * *

.

.

.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

.

.

.

"Hoaaam~" gumam gadis berambut kecokelatan panjang ini sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Jam wekernya ternyata terus-terusan berbunyi. Dilihatnya sekarang pukul 8 pagi.

Apa!? Pukul delapan pagi?

Mata gadis berperawakan tinggi langsing ini langsung membulat seketika sambil cepat-cepat mematikan jam wekernya. Ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang terletak di pojokan kamarnya.

"Sial! Lagi-lagi bangun siang! Kenapa sih tak ada yang membangunkanku? Jahat!" gerutunya buru-buru sambil melepas pakaiannya satu-satu.

Ino sang kakak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ke arah jam dapur -pukul 8. Ino masuk ke kamar Tenten dan melihat adiknya yang tak ada lagi di kasurnya. Melihat tempat tidur yang berantakan, Ino langsung menduga bahwa Tenten baru saja bangun.

"Si Tenten.. Dasar! Penggila Boyband begituan, padahal lebih bagusan Sasuke!" ujar Ino sambil merapikan tempat tidur Tenten.

Ya. Tenten adalah ELF alias penggemar Boyband Super Junior asal Korea. Setiap konser yang ditayangkan di TV selalu ditontonnya. Tak peduli meskipun itu tayangan ulang atau sudah beberapa kali ia lihat. Terkadang ia juga suka merekam hasil tontonannya dan berkali-kali menonton ulang hasil rekamannya itu. Kadang ia tertawa sendiri di kamarnya sambil berteriak histeris menyerukan nama mereka seperti sedang ada adzan yang berkumandang.

Tenten paling menggilai Lee Donghae Super Junior. Alasannya? Entahlah, Tenten belum pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun alasannya mengidolakan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya dia Elfishy, sebutan khusus bagi fans Donghae.

Tenten juga giat browsing tentang mereka, dan ia sampai hafal semua lagunya.

Hmm.. Fans yang benar-benar gila. _Crazy girl._

Hari ini adalah jadwal piket Tenten. Seharusnya Tenten bangun pagi. Yah, sudah pasti Tenten telat dan siap terkena sanksi yang diberikan oleh guru yang sama dan hari yang sama pula. Setiap hari selasa tentunya-hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Tenten. Hari selasa memang waktu tayang show Super Junior di TV. Tenten tak pernah melewatkan itu. Padahal acara itu habis tepat tengah malam. Suara serigala yang mengaung gila tak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Menonton sendiri, rasa ngantuk hilang, dan Tenten justru kesal dan kecewa saat acara itu selesai.

Tidak. Selesai dari itu, dengan raut wajah kesal, Tenten masuk ke kamarnya. Tampak seperti orang ngantuk yang ingin segera tidur. Tak peduli ada setan apa pun di sampingnya. Namun, dugaan siapa pun salah yang mengira ia akan tidur. Tenten justru melihat foto Super Junior, atau mendownload videonya. Terutama untuk sang idola, Donghae.

Benar saja. Tenten memang telat dan ia disetrap. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa bagi Tenten setiap hari selasa. Dan ia memang tak pernah piket. Melihat ke luar taman lebih enak rasanya dibandingkan duduk manis mendengar penjelasan guru. Tenten menjinjit telinganya sendiri dengan satu kaki diangkat.

Tenten memasang wajah datar sambil melihat satu-satu teman di depannya yang duduk, yang bukannya mendengar guru namun malah melihat ke arahnya. Tawa? Hampir seluruhnya selalu cekikikan melihat Tenten berdiri. Ada juga yang kasihan. Tapi berbeda untuk kedua pemuda teman setim Tenten. Bisa dibilang mereka sahabat.

Dua pemuda ini tidak menggubris sahabatnya itu. Yah. Mau dikata apa lagi? Mereka sudah bosan memperingati Tenten.

_TEEEE_-_EEETT.. TEEE_-_EEET..  
_

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Akhirnya, hukuman Tenten telah berakhir. Ia menyeringai sambil tersenyum tipis ketika Kurenai-_sensei _lewat di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Seperti biasanya. Kurenai-_sensei _pula yang biasanya menghukum gadis bersanggul dua ini. Yah, Tenten memang 'selalu' menyanggul dua rambutnya yang panjang kecuali saat tidur.

"Sial! Kurenai-_sensei _memberiku tugas lebih banyak dari kalian! Kurenai-_sensei _lah yang paling tidak adil." ujar Tenten kesal sambil menggigit roti isinya dengan kasar.

"Wajar saja kan? Kau telat setiap hari selasa, lho. Kau juga tak pernah piket. Yah.. bisa dibilang itu kebiasaan buruk yang tidak diherankan lagi, Tenten. Kurenai-_sensei _adil!" komentar Lee sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. Lee dan Neji baru saja dari kantin. Ia duduk di atas sebuah patung katak dekat taman.

"Leee! Kebiasaan buruk? Kenapa menyalahkanku? Salahkan Ino-nee, dong! Dia tak mempedulikanku, malah sibuk mengurus rambutnya dan menonton sinetron. Khh! Dasar, kelas A malah libur di hari selasa ini." ucap Tenten.

"Jadi, kau suka libur?" tanya Lee.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak suka libur? Omong-omong, kenapa kelas B tidak libur, ya?" tanya Tenten sambil menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kelas A kebetulan dipakai orang-orang yang ujian kuliah. Jadi, berhubung kelas kita tak dipakai, kita juga tak libur," jawab Neji sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hng, sial." Tenten membuang bungkusan roti yang telah dihabiskannya. Di pipinya masih bersisa roti yang malas dikunyahnya. "Lee, Neji, kalian punya waktu tidak sore ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Lee.

"Main ke rumahku, yuk! Kalian jarang ke rumahku! Justru aku yang paling sering ke rumah kalian!" ucap Tenten sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Malas ah, di rumah Tenten juga nanti cuma nonton Susu," kata Lee sambil mengekspresikan wajah malas.

"Susu? Hei Lee, jangan sembarangan bicara kalau tidak tahu! Super Junior tahu.. tapi disingkat Suju. Mengerti?" protesnya tak terima sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Lee mengangguk pelan. "Ya-ya. Kau yang paling mengerti,"

"Kau mau mengajak kami main apa, Tenten?" tanya Neji sambil membuka buku yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Kutu buku. Yah, pemuda berambut coklat panjang ini sangat suka membaca buku. Tak pengecualian untuk buku bergenre _romance_.

"Main? Aku tak bilang mau main. Yah.. kita mengobrol saja. Sekalian..."

.

.

.

.

Lee dan Neji akhirnya mendatangi rumah Tenten pada sore harinya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk santai di taman belakang rumah Tenten. Tepatnya duduk di atas segelar tikar sederhana. Tenten terus mendesak Neji agar mengajarinya soal tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-_sensei. _Tugas yang menumpuk sebanyak gundukan sampah di sebelah rumah Tenten-rumah Chouji yang penuh sisa makanan.

Ketiga orang ini sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Lee meminjam PSP Tenten yang biasanya dimainkan oleh adik Tenten, Sakura. Yah, Lee memang tak pandai soal pelajaran. Jadi lebih baik dia mundur dalam hal ini.

Neji justru malah berkonsentrasi pada laptop yang tertancap tepat di depan matanya. Tenten meminjamkannya modem karena Neji memang suka membaca buku online. Ia membrowsing novel yang benar-benar ia idamkan namun tak kesampaian untuk membelinya. Keluarga Hyuuga cukup bangkrut gara-gara Neji selalu membeli buku tiap harinya. 'Tiap harinya'. Bayangkan.

Sementara itu, Tenten terus mengusik Neji meskipun Neji cuma melihat sebentar buku yang Tenten sodorkan dan menjawabnya. Kadang ia cuma menaikkan pundaknya pertanda ia tak tahu. Meskipun sempat dijawab sedikit, jawaban itu melenceng ke mana-mana.

"Neji, hewan apa yang kalau malam-malam matanya terang? Tapi kalau siang biasa saja?" tanya Tenten sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang dengan satu tangan.

Neji menoleh sedikit ke arah buku itu, padahal ia tak membacanya. Cuma bereaksi palsu seakan-akan ikut membaca dan langsung mengatakan jawabannya.

"Tsuchikage," jawab Neji singkat sambil dengan lihainya menggerakkan kursor ke bawah.

"APA!? Tsuchikage? Kau bilang Tsuchikage itu hewan? Nejiii! Pikirkan dong! Jangan asal jawab!" ketus Tenten dengan emosi yang tak tertahankan. Bahkan untuk Neji sekalipun.

"Baca buku," kata Neji singkat lagi tanpa menoleh dan mengamati muka Tenten yang merah. Otaknya terasa panas dan sulit berpikir -mengingat tugasnya masih banyak. Dan pertanyaan ini adalah soal nomor 2.

"Di buku tak ada! Bukuku seri 1, jadi tidak lengkap," ujar Tenten sambil membalikkan bukunya, melihat sampul yang bertuliskan 'one series'.

"Buku novel memang bagus," timpal Neji dengan nada datar.

Ekspresi Tenten mendadak berubah seratus persen. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Matanya memerah karena terus-terusan marah. Tenggorokannya nyaris kering dan serasa panas. Bahkan air liurnya sulit terkumpul (?)

Melihat Lee sedang asyik dengan PSP, dia menyesal memberikan itu padanya. Tapi..

Bagus! Sakura keluar sambil berjalan gaya power ranger. Tatapan death-glarenya memang dikenal ampuh membuat mata siapapun terbelalak dan ketakutan. Ketika Sakura mendekat ke arah Lee, wajahnya memaparkan senyuman manis, namun keluar asap dari kepalanya. Ia menyilangkan tangan dengan background terbakar-bakar.

"Sakura-_san_, kau mau ikutan main?" tanya Lee melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura yang kini berdiri tegak di depannya. Ia terus bergerak aktif memainkan PSP Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak mengamati aura membunuh dari Sakura.

"Tidak, aku ingin lebih dari itu," jawab Sakura dengan suara manisnya.

"Maksudmu? Main nyata?" tanya Lee bloon.

"Tentu, aku tak keberatan," Sakura menarik kerah baju Lee yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Bukan takut. Tapi heran. "Ayo, kita bertarung."

"Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu, Sakura-_san_. Ku pikir apa, tidak jadi deh," Lee tampak mengartikan permintaan Sakura cuma main-main.

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku ingin sungguhan," imbuh Sakura sambil menarik kasar PSP yang dipegang Lee. "Ini punyaku!"

Plakk.

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat mulus di pipi Lee. Bekas merah di pipi Lee benar-benar konyol dan menggelikan. Dua telapak tangan di masing-masing pipi. Sebuah tanda empat tamparan dahsyat dari seorang Sakura. Gadis yang selalu dianggapnya cantik dan anggun.

Lee diam di tempat.

Tenten terkikik tanpa mempedulikan Lee. Ia kembali meneruskan membujuk Neji. Bertanya soal nomor 3. Yah, nomor 2 ia lewatkan.

"Ayolah, Neji! Jawab, tingkatan ninja yang paling mengerikan itu apa?" usik Tenten terus-menerus sambil menarik-narik lengan kaos yang dipakai Neji. Pertanyaan itu dari tadi terus tak diacuhkan oleh Neji.

Neji menaikkan pundaknya dengan cepat. Matanya tambah melotot di depan layar laptop. Ekspresinya terkadang berubah seiring keadaan cerita yang ia baca.

Karena kesal, Tenten menutup laptop Neji dengan kasar.

"NEJI! Jawab aku!" bentak Tenten sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"E-eh? Kau tanya apa? Kenapa sembarangan menutup laptopku?" tanya Neji yang refleks menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan membingungkan dan kesal.

Tenten hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tahu begini tidak akan kupinjami modem!" ucap Tenten, sedikit mengancam.

Mengetahui mungkin Tenten akan segera menarik modemnya, Neji pun menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah, kau tanya apa?" katanya kemudian.

Tenten mengucapkan kembali pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan pada Neji.

"Oh, jawabannya Anbu," jawab Neji sambil membuka kembali laptopnya.

Hingga menjelang malam harinya. Sang surya mulai menenggelamkan diri dan bersiap terganti oleh rembulan. Suasana jingga pada sore itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap. Lee dan Neji berpamitan pulang ketika mereka pada akhirnya akan berpisah hari ini di gerbang rumah Tenten.

"Kami pulang, ya, Tenten. Sampaikan ucapan maafku pada Sakura-_san_," ucap Lee dengan wajah ceria. Padahal bekas tamparan Sakura masih terlihat. Seakan melekat permanen di pipinya.

"Ya!" seru Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali aku akan bermain kemari lagi," ucap Neji dengan nada agak gembira. "Kalau pulsa modemmu sedang habis, beri tahu aku kapan kau mengisinya. Aku akan datang." lanjutnya datar.

Tenten menjitak Neji. "Dasar! Tidak, tidak!" tegas Tenten sambil mendengus.

Neji tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Ia cuma menahan rasa sakit di dahinya yang baru pertama kalinya ia dapat dari seorang 'Tenten'.

Lee kembali mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih mengkilat. "Aku juga akan sering-sering mengunjungimu! Beri tahu aku kapan Sakura-_san _ada di rumah!"

"Kau..." baru saja Tenten ingin memukul Lee, tapi tangan itu segera ditahan oleh Neji.

"Jangan, kasihan Lee," kata Neji santai sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam kepalan tangan Tenten.

"Ya juga, sih. Sakura lebih hebat memberimu pelajaran, Lee," tandas Tenten sambil menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

Satu kalimat terlontarkan oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Mereka membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki segera menjauh dari situ. Namun, lagi-lagi mereka tertahan oleh tangan Tenten. Spontan, mereka kembali berbalik badan dan cukup terkejut melihat Tenten yang tersenyum.

"Mau tidak supaya aku tidak dihukum dan mempermalukan kalian lagi?" tanya Tenten manis. Semanis manisan.

"Tidak," jawab Neji singkat.

"Grtt.. Harus iya! Cepat jawab!" celoteh Tenten sambil mencengkram lengan kaos mereka dengan masing-masing tangannya.

"Te-tentu saja mau!" jawab Lee mulai ketakutan.

"Nah, kalian harus membantuku!"

Tenten mengatakan keinginannya. Keinginan terbesarnya selama ini. Ia mengharapkan kedua pemuda ini bisa membantunya dalam mewujudkan harapan ini. Mimpi yang sudah berkali-kali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sampai Tenten menuliskan mimpinya setiap memimpikan soal sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin dibuat nyata olehnya. Dibuat? Bisa dibilang Tenten ingin mimpi itu jadi nyata.

Harapan apakah itu?

.

.

.

.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Cuaca terik begini, keramaian di trotoar kota Konohagakure memanglah tak dapat dihindari. Berdesakan adalah satu-satunya resiko yang 'harus' diambil oleh orang-orang yang berani melaluinya. Yah, pengecualian untuk di luar jam pulang sekolah siswa-siswa Konoha High School. Tenten dkk yang akrab disebut Tim 9 hari ini harus mengambil resiko itu hari ini.

Biasanya mereka pulang dengan bus sekolah bersama-sama, tapi kali ini mereka tertinggal bus gara-gara Tenten baru teringat tentang barang yang ditinggalkannya di kelas. Untung Guru Guy tidak ada. Kalau ada, mungkin Lee akan mendesak Tenten dan Neji menggunakan jurus mereka yang sebenarnya 'dilarang' karena tak ada orang yang harus dilawan.

Huh. Sial. Membosankan. Terutama Neji yang hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Meskipun dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya kesal dan sedikit menyalahkan Tenten. Mulutnya tak biasa mengungkapkan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Itulah Neji.

"Uuhh! Sial! Kenapa kita sampai tertinggal bus, sih!" geurutu Tenten sambil menutup kepalanya. Menghindari sinar matahari terik yang akan merusak kulitnya.

"Kan salahmu, Tenten," jawab Lee tanpa menoleh. "Guy-_sensei _tidak ada, ya! Padahal aku sedang bersemangat berlatih!" sambungnya mendadak ceria ketika mengingat Guru Guy.

"Maaf, maaf! Habis, buku catatan itu memang penting supaya aku bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-_sensei _yang beberapa hari ini menumpuk," sahut Tenten. "Neji pelit!" lanjutnya.

"Apa boleh buat, kau harus banyak belajar," ujar Neji.

"Kumaklumi deh, soalnya aku memang malas belajar."

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Memang, hampir setiap trotoar 'penuh'. Tak ada celah untuk menyempil. Sedikit saja tak ada. Bahkan byakuugan Neji yang dipakainya diam-diam tak menemukan titik lemah dalam segerombolan siswa ini. Bernafas saja sulit. Terasa sesak berada di tengah-tengah orang banyak begini.

Kendaraan yang lalu-lalang pun macet ketika terkadang seseorang menyebrang jalan. Otomatis jalanan tak lancar dan terhenti sementara. Tentu saja orang itu tak hanya satu. Bagaimana cara agar selamat dari siswa-siswa bodoh ini?

Ya. Bodoh. Padahal jalan bukan cuma satu ini saja. Tapi apa istimewanya? Tenten, Neji, dan Lee sama sekali tak mengerti jalanan yang ternyata seramai ini. Apa setiap hari? Mengapa biasanya Tenten dkk tak pernah menemui orang sebanyak ini ketika melihat dari dalam kaca jendela bus? Ada yang salahkah?

Tenten tiba-tiba menginjak kaki salah seorang yang berdesakan karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang berlari dari belakang. Tepatnya cewek-cewek penggila cowok. Yah, hal itu memang tak diherankan lagi di KHS (Konoha High School).

"Ma-maaf! Aku tak sengaja menginjak kakimu!" kata Tenten dengan wajah sedikit bersalah. Sedikit. Cuma sedikit. Karena ini memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

"Tak apa. Kalau hari ini bukan hari penjualan tiket Boyband yang akan konser di sini, pasti tak berdesakan begini. Kau juga tak mungkin akan menginjak kakiku," jelas gadis itu.

"Huh? Penjualan.. tiket konser Boyband?" tanya Tenten tanpa mempedulikan orang yang menyerempetnya beberapa kali.

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu, ya? Coba saja kau lihat di sana," gadis itu menunjuk ke depan. Tapi Tenten tak bisa melihatnya karena banyak pria tinggi yang berada di depan. "Katanya cepat habis. Makanya seramai ini," jelas gadis itu lagi.

"Terima kasih!" kata Tenten cepat sambil menemui Neji dan Lee yang entah ke mana sekarang.

Karena tak tahu letak pasti Neji dan Lee, Tenten memutuskan untuk melihat tempat itu secara dekat tanpa perlu bersusah payah meminjamkan byakuugan Neji. Toh, Neji tak akan tertarik hal-hal berbau Korea.

Tenten tepat berada di barisan akhir sebaris gadis yang entah apa yang dikerjakannya. Tenten tidak bisa melihat ke depan. Yah, sejauh mata memandang, di sana tepatnya tempat penjualan tiket-setidaknya perkiraannya tidak salah. Ada beberapa laki-laki, tapi tak banyak. Entah Tenten tau atau tidak bahwa ia sekarang masuk antrian membeli tiket itu. Mau keluar dari barisan? Sia-sia. Laki-laki bertubuh besar telah menutupi jalan. Tepatnya, ada beberapa orang yang mengantri di belakang Tenten.

Terpaksa. Tenten harus ikut antrian sekaligus ingin tahu tiket konser Boyband apa itu?

Kalau Super Junior.. mungkinkah?

Entahlah. Tetapi Tenten punya sedikit harapan dan kepercayaan bahwa itu benar-benar tiket konser Super Junior.

Tapi apa benar? Boyband itu akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Dan banyak personilnya yang hiatus karena wajib militer. Tenten tahu. Tapi tak mengurungkan asumsinya sendiri. Satu, satu yang paling dikhawatirkannya.

Uang. Soal uang.

Ketika Tenten baru saja ingin menerobos tali karet yang membatasi trotoar dengan tempat pembelian tiket, tidak. Telat. Sudah telat. Ia berdiri di hadapan penjual tiket dengan wajah membingungkan.

"Eh-a-anu.. A, aku.." Tenten bingung harus meneruskan ucapannya bagaimana. Haruskah dia membeli tiket ini apa pun acaranya? Tanya? Memalukan. Orang yang mengantri pasti tahu apa yang akan dibelinya.

"Anda mau beli berapa tiket?" tanya penjual tiket itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Ramah juga nih mbaknya.. Tapi kalau kutanya, kira-kira memalukan tidak, ya?" Tenten terdiam sejenak. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang, melihat bahwa tak ada yang akan mendengarnya bertanya.

Memang. Orang-orang itu sibuk melihat kendaraan macet, dan para lelakinya melihat siswi KHS yang lewat. Ada juga yang melihat ke atas. Tepatnya melihat sisi atas tempat penjualan yang kecil itu sambil tersenyum-ada juga yang sambil mengatakan "wah", mata berbinar-binar, dan sedikit bertriak seperti orang gila. Seakan melihat fansnya.

Eh? Tunggu.

Tenten mengikuti pandangan mereka ke sisi atas tempat penjualan itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menengadah ke atas, si penjual langsung menegur Tenten yang celingak-celingukan dari tadi.

"Kamu mau beli tidak?" tanya penjual itu. Wajahnya berubah jadi masam.

"Tu-tunggu.. Ini tiket.." Tenten cepat-cepat melihat ke atas. Dan... "KYAAAAAAAAA! SUJUUUU!" teriaknya histeris. Lebih gila dari yang lainnya. Teriakan Tenten sukses membuat orang lalu-lalang melihatnya dengan penuh rasa tanya. Yang mengantri selain dirinya tercengang mendengar teriakan Tenten yang lebih semangat dari mereka-ah, ya. Mereka merasa iri. Bukannya merasa itu tingkah konyol.

"Ya, Super Junior akan pentas di Aula besar Konohagakure. Anda sepertinya baru tahu," tebak penjual itu.

"Ya-yah, konyol! Te-tentu saja aku tahu! Aku cuma terkejut melihat mereka melihat ke sana," Tenten menunjuk ke atas. "Lalu aku juga penasaran dan melihat ke sana. Ternyata foto Super Junior."

SUPER JUNIOR?

Hei, Tenten! Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan? Kenapa lagi? Lalu, kenapa.. ekspresimu biasa-biasa saja? Itu, kan harapanmu! Kau sampai minta bantuan dua pemuda kolot itu. Yang tak mengerti soal Boyband. Ini kesempatan yang hanya datang satu kali!

Tiba-tiba, kembali.. Penjual itu memecah lamunan Tenten.

"Kau beli tidak, Nona?" tanya penjual itu sekali lagi. Ia tampak kesal. Tangannya yang dari tadi memegang tiket itu terjatuh dengan lemas.

"Hei, cepatlah! Kau lama sekali!" teriak orang di belakang Tenten dengan wajah kesal.

"Iya! Sudah berapa menit kau berdiri di sana!" sambung yang lainnya.

Cepat! Cepat!

Terjadi kerusuhan di antrian ini ulah Tenten. Tenten hanya menyeringai tipis. Refleks, orang-orang itu terdiam karena Tenten sama sekali tak terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Harganya berapa?" tanya Tenten sambil menoleh ke depannya.

"Seratus yen!" jawab pelayan itu dengan nada ceria. Ia kembali semangat mengacungkan tiketnya mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Soal uang. Dia mata duitan.

JLEB!

"A-apa? Se-seratus yen katamu?" Tenten tersentak. Ia tak menyangka harga untuk Boyband yang dicintainya melebihi uang yang dia punya. Uangnya sekarang hanya dua puluh yen. Mungkin di tabungannya hanya tinggal sepuluh yen. Tiap hari ia selalu mengorek celengan babinya itu. Yah. Percuma menabung.

Tenten mundur dari situ dengan wajah sedih. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengibakannya. Semuanya malah tambah bersorak ria.

Ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Harapan yang pupus secepat kilat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak peduli ia menabrak orang lain saat berjalan. Tapi.. memang ada yang mengganjal otaknya. Kenapa Tenten tak berusaha mendapatkan tiket itu tadi? Mengapa dia malah menyerah begitu saja? Seperti bukan Tenten. Padahal itulah impiannya. Mimpi yang selama ini diharapkannya menjadi nyata. Ia bahkan bermimpi mendapatkan tanda tangan Lee Donghae di kaos baju sekolahnya, baju tidurnya, bukunya, majalahnya, albumnya, seprainya, kotak pensilnya, atau bahkan celana dalamnya.

Aneh. Aneh tapi nyata.

Tenten terus berjalan lurus. Sampai akhirnya ia lolos dari segerombolan orang sial itu. Ya. Orang tak bersalah dijadikannya pelampiasan. Ia menganggap orang-orang itu _bastard!_ Saus tartar...!

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah sekali lagi. Tepatnya di _zebra cross _garis pertama. Pertigaan saat itu tidak ramai, terkecuali untuk kendaraan. Namun, lampu merah tiba-tiba berubah jadi warna hijau. Tanpa melihat ada seorang gadis yang hendak menyebrang, mobil-mobil langsung melaju tanpa mempedulikannya. Mati atau tidak! Bukan urusannya! Kelihatannya Tenten memang menginginkan itu.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia kira itu neraka. Pantas baginya. Malas belajar, suka telat, suka seenaknya, dll kesalahannya yang tak terhitung. Tenten malah tersenyum sinis. Mengingat ia sekarang berteman dengan setan di neraka. Tapi ternyata...

"Bodoh! Mencelakakan diri sendiri! Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Tenten melihat bajunya. Jelas ia hafal perawakan seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan ia menengadah ke atas.

"Ne-Neji.." Tenten mendorong pelan tubuh Neji untuk melepas pelukan. Tanpa disadari Neji memeluk Tenten. Benar saja, tapi niat Neji sejujurnya hanya menolong Tenten. Timbul rona merah di pipi Tenten.

"Cepatlah naik mobil. Kau ke mana saja sampai terpisah denganku dan Lee?" umbar Neji sambil menunjuk mobil putih yang sedang terparkir rapi di seberang sana.

"A-aku.. Ceritanya.." baru saja Tenten ingin menjelaskan, namun tangannya buru-buru ditarik Neji menyebrang. Tepat ketika aktifitas mobil-mobil terhenti oleh lampu merah.

Tenten hanya diam sambil memandang rambut Neji. Jelas. Punggungnya tak mungkin terlihat karena ditutupi rambut. Ingat! Tenten tak punya byakuugan untuk melihat punggungnya. Lagipula untuk apa melihat punggungnya?

Lee keluar dari mobil sambil memberi hormat. "Yap! Tenten, ku pikir kau hilang! Terima kasih, Neji, kau sudah mengantarnya pulang." Lee memang sudah ketularan Guy-_sensei _kalau sekali bertemu dengannya. Dua pria aneh yang disatukan. Jadilah kehancuran massal.

"Eh?" Tenten memandang Lee dengan tatapan konyol. Kemudian ia melirik sebentar ke arah Neji yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Sudahlah. Masuk saja, aku sudah lapar," Neji melepas lengan Tenten dengan halus dan masuk ke mobil.

"Ng.." Tenten pun menyusulnya.

Saat Tenten melewati kaca pertama mobil, tiba-tiba kaca itu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Tring!

Gigi berbintang emasnya ini. Lebih tepatnya kilauan permata putih. Kekhasan orang yang langka dan hanya dua orang ini yang memilikinya di Konoha. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guy-_sensei_.

"Guy-_sensei! _Sudah kuduga! Pasti Lee dan Neji yang menghubungimu," ujar Tenten santai.

"Ya, katanya kalian pulang berjalan kaki, Tenten! Kebetulan rivalku, Kakashi, sibuk hari ini-mungkin alasan sebenarnya takut melawanku. Hahahaha. Jadi, aku punya waktu untuk mengantar kalian pulang. Masuklah," jelas Guy-_sensei _dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tenten masuk ke mobil.

BRUM BRUM..

Mobil itu melaju kencang. Mengejar waktu karena lampu hijau nyaris terganti oleh lampu merah. Ya. Ada resiko di balik kesenangan. Senang karena akhirnya mereka tak perlu berjalan jauh. Tapi, akhirnya mereka pasti mabuk darat ulah Guy-_sensei _yang selalu _fantastic _dalam mengendarai mobil. Hmm.. Guru Guy sengaja melatih _skill _nya dalam berkendara ketika ia sendiri yang membuat tantangan dengan Kakashi. Meskipun dia tetap berada di nomor 2.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bukannya kekecewaan atas kegagalannya mendapat tiket super duper yang membuatnya tercengang. Ia ingat ketika meneriakkan 'KYAAAA' dengan suara lantang dan ceria. Tapi kenyataannya? Malah sebaliknya. Ia malah tak bisa mendapatkan itu. Setidaknya sedikit usaha memungkinkan Tenten kini memegang satu lembar tiket. Yah, meskipun hanya satu. Ino dan Sakura tak mungkin mau menonton _show _Super Junior. Mereka juga tak terlalu menyukai Boyband.

Ia mengatakan pada Lee dan Neji soal Boyband yang harus ditontonnya secara langsung. Dan harus mendapatkan tanda tangan masing-masing personilnya. Terutama Donghae-_oppa_! Yah, mereka memang mengiakan tanpa keberatan. Tapi, sepertinya mereka sulit mengerti bagaimana cara membantu Tenten mewujudkan harapannya itu.

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Tenten memutar otaknya, kembali mengingat soal di tempat penjualan tiket tadi. Kali ini ia sama sekali tak terlibat oleh pembicaraan teman-temannya di dalam mobil. Bahkan Tenten tak tertawa ketika mereka tertawa. Spontan, Neji cukup heran dan menoleh sebentar ke arah Tenten. Lalu ia kembali memandang kaca jendela mobil di sebelah kirinya.

Huft.. Tenten. Apa yang kau pikirkan? _Come on! _Harusnya kau kembali ke sana dan membeli tiket itu. Bukannya kau dapat meminjam uang dua sahabatmu ini? Mereka tak mungkin keberatan kan? Guru Guy juga bukan orang yang pelit seperti Kakashi-_sensei_.

Siapa yang justru ada di pikiran Tenten sekarang?

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : Hngggggggg... Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fik ini. Udah aku tulis summary dan idenya di Hp. Ternyata cukup sukses meskipun hasilnya buruk. Tak apalah.. Newbie yang berani-beraninya publish fik banyak.. Ckckck. Kalo jelek tolong bilang ya. Oh, ya.. Maaf kalau kesannya mungkin rada-rada...**

**1. Nggak lucu**

**2. Nggak mudeng**

**3. Nggak nyambung**

**4. Nggak jelas**

**5. Nggak menyentuh**

**6. Akh capek nulis semuanya.. Hehe.**

**Reviewnya kuharap kritikan.. Flame? Nggak apa-apa. (Bukannya di atas udah aku sebutin?)**

**Ohh.. satu lagi! Kenapa aku buat yang ada Super Junior-nya? Jelas dong.. Aku kan ELF. Hehe.. Nonton Music Bank tadi, ouwh.. KYAAAA kerennya! Aku juga suka Donghae, jadi aku buat Tenten sama aja dah.. *tos sama Tenten*  
Terus, yang jadi pair-nya Tenten siapa yah? Maksudnya, yang ngena gitu.. Nggak sampe tahap suka sama suka. Cuma perasaan yang tersampaikan dengan kesadaran masing-masing! :D  
**

**Nanti di chapter 2. Insyaallah end nya di chapter 2. Soalnya kepanjangan.. One more !**

**Konser Sujunya gimana?**

**Siapa yang bakal banyak ngebantu Tenten? Atau lebih tepatnya menjadi penunjang keberhasilan Tenten? Yg bakal dapet pelukan kasih sayang dari Tenten? Tunggu chapter 2!  
**

**N.. Fik aku yg My Butler is My Love itu lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan.. Aku ngerjanya sedikit-sedikit. Terus, yang My Umbrella Girl and My Hero belum aku bikin chap2 nya. Udah deh. Itu aja.. ;)**

.

.

.

Hng.. Keep or delete?

Kalo jelek terus terang... Biar aku delete aja :D


	2. Okay, I'm Understand

**Title : One Hopes**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Disclaimer : Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei donk..**

**Pairing : Hng.. baca aja deh! Hehe ^^ Tapi kayaknya fik ini nggak mengutamakan itu**

**Character's : Tim 9**

**WARNING : AU, sedikit OC (lagi-lagi), sedikit OOC, Typo, Miss-supergaje, aneh, payah, alur cepat, & terserah kalian mau anggap gimana *plakk**

Ckckck... Ahh Shina-chan emang payah! Malah bikin fik laen, padahal dua fik belum tamat. Hehe :D  
Nyebutnya gimana yah? Otakku jadi puyeng gara-gara kebanyakan mikir pas bikin pr mtk tadi, jadi menghibur diri dengan tulisan sendiri deh, mau jelek atau nggak. Gyahaha.

Mau flame? Silahkan, karena memang aku membutuhkan itu untuk kemajuan.. meskipun nanti nangis habis bacanya. T.T

Yap! Happy reading!

* * *

**Summary :** Permintaan sederhana yang selalu tertunda tak membuat Tenten patah semangat untuk berusaha mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idolanya. Super Junior. Siapa yang tak kenal Boyband asal Korea ini? Nah, siapa yang akan membantu Tenten mengabulkan satu harapannya ini? Neji/Lee?

Entah kenapa gara-gara hari ini hujan terus-menerus & listrik padem -.-  
Padahal gak mood, tapi rasanya niat nulis chapter 2 biar komplit. Haha. Padahal belum ada review-nya satu pun dari readers. Kenapaaaa? *jambak rambut sendiri*

_Kidding, _hehe. Readers lebih suka baca yg udh komplit yah? Ukeey..

* * *

.

.

.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

.

.

.

Usai dari kekecewaan Tenten yang gagal membeli tiket konser Super Junior yang entah kapan tayangnya, ia mencoba mencari informasi yang lebih lengkap di internet. Pulang dari sekolah pada hari di mana ia gagal, Tenten segera melempar tasnya ke sembarangan arah begitu memasuki kamarnya. Tanpa ganti pakaian dan menghabiskan banyak waktu, Tenten kini telah beratatap dengan layar laptopnya yang telah tersambung dengan _speedy._

Ia mencari dengan kata kunci 'show Super Junior di Jepang 2013'. Dengan tatapan tak sabar, Tenten membaca sebuah website yang menyediakan hal yang berkaitan dengan yang ingin dicarinya.

"Siaaaal! Ternyata benar!" gerutu Tenten sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai kedua cepolnya terlepas acak-acakan.

"Tapi, tayangnya lima hari lagi. Kira-kira persediaan tiketnya masih ada tidak, ya?" ujar Tenten sambil mengembalikan _Firefox _ke layar awal dan kembali mengetik kata kunci lain.

Tiket. Di mana saja tempat penjualan tiketnya? Apa iya di jalanan begitu terjual tiket show_ boyband_ tersohor seperti Super Junior? Tenten baru menyadarinya dan merasa mereka meremehkan _boyband_ idolanya.

"Huh! Dasar, si penjual itu pasti tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Suju. Tapi kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menjual tiket tanpa tahu apa-apa? Siaaal! _Baka! _Tak boleh ada yang meremehkan Suju tahu!" teriak Tenten. Dengan kasar, ia memilih website asal-asalan dan membaca artikel terkait yang ia cari.

Akhirnya dapat. Tenten menghela napasnya panjang dan menutup laptopnya tanpa men-_turn off _laptopnya terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan lemas menuju kasurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran sedangnya itu. Kasur berseprai Super Junior. Dan wajah Donghae, sang _oppa _idolanya terletak di tengah kasur agar ia mudah melihatnya. Tenten menolehkan wajahnya memandang Donghae-_oppa._

"Seharusnya aku pinjam uang Lee dan Neji. Ah, guru Guy pasti punya banyak uang. Aku bodooooh!" celotehnya kesal sambil mencengkram dan seakan mencabik-cabik seprainya dalam keadaan masih terbaring.

"Tapi, kenapa juga aku harus menyesal? Mana sudi membeli di tempat seperti itu. Berani-beraninya menjual tiket di sembarang tempat. Mungkin saja itu tiket palsu. Ah, bukan urusanku! Lagi pula, ternyata tiket itu belum dijual di mana pun selain di tempat najis itu," kata Tenten lagi dengan agak tenang. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan perlahan-lahan memutar gagang pintu kamarnya.

Set.

Kedua bola mata Tenten membulat ketika melihat Ino dan Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan garang. Tenten langsung menyengir sambil tersenyum hambar. Ia mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Ino dan Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar.

'Apa yang dilakukan mereka?' batin Tenten yang tiba-tiba tertabrak ranjangnya dan terduduk di atasnya.

"Hey Tenten-_nee_, kamu tahu tidak kenapa telingaku rasanya mau pecah? Padahal aku lagi main PSP. Kamu tahu apa sebabnya?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa tanya padaku?" tanya Tenten balik. Ia memasang wajah malasnya setelah menyadari ia terkepung dua gadis yang tiba-tiba berlaku aneh padanya. Toh, ia memang tak pernah takut pada mereka berdua.

"Tenteeen! Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi, sih! Aku sedang menonton sinetron, padahal volumenya _full. _Tapi gara-gara teriakanmu, aku sampai tak terdengar suara saat Kaguya bicara! Huh! Padahal saat-saat penting. Sakura juga, kan?" muncul perempatan siku di jidat Ino. Ino melirik ke sebelahnya.

Melihat Sakura mulai memanas, Tenten melipat kakinya ke atas ranjang dan menjauh ke pojok dinding kamarnya.

Untung. Untung sekali ranjang Tenten merapat dengan dinding.

"Tenten-nee," panggil Sakura dengan nada datar. "Kalau aku sampai mendengarnya lagi, ku buang poster-poster Sujumu! Aku bisa bilang pada _Kaa-san _dan _Otou-san _untuk membuangnya karena kakak menganggu kami," lanjutnya dengan tampang serius.

Dua gadis ini membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Tenten.

BLAM.

Tenten menghela napas panjang. Ia mengelus-eluskan dadanya. Ya, masih ada kesabaran karena dua saudaranya itu bertingkah seenaknya padanya seakan rumah ini miliknya. Ino boleh mengeraskan volume tv, Sakura bisa berteriak histeris ketika bermain PSP, tapi kenapa dia tidak boleh? Lalu, siapa yang peduli pada kesukaannya? Bahkan Neji dan Lee sekalipun.

Kasihan. Tenten hanya bisa menyalurkan kesukaannya pada hatinya sendiri. Melampiaskan kesenangannya dengan berlaku seenak hatinya dan menganggap angin lalu yang terjadi pada dirinya karena kelakuannya. Sebenarnya salah siapa? Dia atau orang lain? Orang sekitarnya yang tak pernah menghargai kesukaannya? Atau bisa dibilang hobinya ini mungkin? Setidaknya, Tenten mengharapkan pertanyaan penasaran dari mulut sahabatnya, saudaranya, atau yang lainnya mengenai Suju. Namun kenyataannya berkata lain, Tenten hanya bisa membicarakan itu pada teman dunia mayanya.

Sudah tiga tahun Tenten menunggu _show _Super Junior di Jepang. Di saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu, justru Tenten tidak berkeras untuk mendapatkannya dan menganggap itu 'ya sudahlah'.

Sampai akhirnya makan malam tiba, Tenten dari tadi mengurung dirinya di kamar dan baru keluar sekarang. Kedua saudara dan kedua orang tuanya tidak peduli. Mereka sudah menganggap Tenten tidak ada. Sial. Tenten membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan bergabung bersama keluarganya di meja makan. Mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Entah tertawa karena apa. Tertawa di saat _mood-_nya sedang jelek. Huh. Menjengkelkan.

Tenten menarik sebuah kursi di samping Ino dan duduk tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Ia mengambil sesendok nasi berukuran sedang. Cukup. Tidak usah banyak-banyak, lagipula ia tak perlu memerhatikan kesehatannya lantaran tidak akan ada yang khawatir padanya.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali, Tenten. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau murung?" tanya _Kaa-san _dengan nada khawatir. Ia berhenti makan dan memandang anak keduanya itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Tenten datar. Ia makan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kedua saudaranya yang tadi tertawa. "Tak usah khawatir padaku," tegasnya lagi. Mengingat ia memang tak pernah dikhawatirkan semenjak menggilai Super Junior.

"Tenten-_nee, _kau marah padaku, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Tenten lekat-lekat.

"Tidak," jawab Tenten singkat.

"Kalau begitu jangan murung. Malas tahu, makan bersama orang yang sedang tidak _mood_," ujar Ino sambil kembali makan. "Jangan-jangan Lee dan Neji mengejek Suju-mu lagi, ya," tambah Ino setelah sejenak berpikir.

"Tidak juga," jawab Tenten lagi.

"Tenten, berhentilah menggilai Suju. Kau sampai tidur terlalu malam gara-gara menonton acara Super Junior itu, sekolahmu berantakan," nasihat _Otou-san _sambil memandang Tenten yang tampak tak menggubris.

Namun mendengar itu, Tenten berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menghadap Ayahnya dengan pandangan datar. Sedatar tembok.

"_Otou-san_, jangan menyuruhku berhenti. Percuma saja," ketusnya sambil menatap wajah Ayahnya yang tampak antara serius dan tidak serius.

"Tapi itu menganggumu, Tenten. Kesehatanmu, pendidikanmu, semuanya. Dengarkan ucapan Ayahmu," sambung _Kaa-san _menyetujui _Otou-san _Tenten yang masih menunggu anaknya setuju.

"Tidak, aku merasa tidak salah kalau menyukai Suju. Memangnya mereka tidak boleh diidolakan? Seandainya aku ada di posisi mereka, berarti aku juga tidak boleh diidolakan orang lain? Begitu?" tantang Tenten berani. Ia berniat segera pergi dari meja makan itu, tapi Tenten bersabar menunggu jawaban kedua orang tuanya.

"Bukannya begitu. Boleh saja kau mengidolakan mereka, tapi jangan sampai menganggu hidupmu, Tenten. Kau berubah drastis dari yang sebelumnya," kata Ayah Tenten sambil tak lepas melihat Tenten.

Kini Ino dan Sakura ikut-ikutan menoleh pada Tenten.

"Huh? Sejak kapan _Otou-san _dan _Kaa-san _memerhatikanku sampai tahu aku berubah drastis dari yang sebelumnya?" tanya Tenten. Ia sama sekali tak melihat kedua orang tuanya yang padahal sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tenten, jangan kurang ajar!" sahut Ino dengan nada agak marah. Ia menjewer telinga Tenten. Namun jari-jari mungil Ino disingkirkan Tenten dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, aku tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Jangan memedulikanku. Teruskan saja aktifitas seperti biasanya dan menghiraukanku. Huh. Baru kali ini aku terkejut karena kalian tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkanku," Tenten tersenyum tipis sambil berdiri. Ia menjauh dari meja makan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Huft. Tenten tak habis pikir. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah mengerti perasaannya yang begitu menginginkan sesuatu. Yah. Seperti yang diharapkan Tenten, kedua orang tuanya bahkan tak pernah ingin tahu seperti apa Super Junior sampai dia menggilainya. Kalau saja Tenten bisa bertemu Donghae-_oppa_, sudah dari tadi ia ingin bertemu dan segera memeluknya. Tapi itu mustahil. Pemikiran yang terlalu jauh.

Kira-kira lima hari lagi, apa Tenten dapat mengumpulkan uang sendiri sebanyak seratus yen? Sedangkan ia sangat boros dan orang tuanya lebih menyarankan membawa bekal dari rumah.

Tenten tak berharap orang tuanya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan bilang ingin bicara, meskipun di sisi lain ia mengharapkannya. Meskipun harapan itu lebih kecil dari yang sebaliknya. Tapi memang, tak ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya hingga pukul sembilan malam. Tenten cukup menghabiskan waktu malamnya di kamar dengan melihat-lihat foto Super Junior dan kembali menonton rekamannya.

Di luar kamar Tenten, ternyata dugaan Tenten salah. Yah. Memang bukan kedua orang tuanya yang melakukannya. Namun, dua gadis cantik sedang menguping dari luar kamar Tenten. Terdengar suara nyanyian asing di telinga mereka. Lebih tepatnya terletak pada bahasanya. Suaranya juga ceria dan tampak tak bagus, sepertinya memang hasil rekaman.

"Sst, Sakura, dia pasti menonton hasil rekamannya kan?" bisik Ino hati-hati.

"Sepertinya iya, Ino-_nee_. Tapi, kenapa Tenten-_nee _mau-maunya menonton itu terus menerus? Sudah pasti rekaman itu ditontonnya berulang-ulang," balas Sakura pelan.

"Dia penggemar Suju, wajarlah," ujar Ino sambil mencoba mengintip dari lubang kecil di bawah gagang pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mata beriris cokelat terang tepat berada di lubang kecil itu. Ino tersentak dan mundur. Mata itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mata milik Tenten.

"Ada apa, Ino-_nee_?" tanya Sakura yang belum menyadari jika Tenten tahu adanya mereka.

"Ten-Tenten," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Jangan mendekat ke kamarku. Tidurlah sana! Sudah pukul sembilan, nanti kalian terlambat sekolah," nasihat Tenten sambil mengunci pintunya.

Ckrek.

"E-eh? Ten-Tenten-_nee_.. Dia tahu rupanya," kata Sakura sambil menghampiri Ino yang berjarak tiga langkah dari pintu kamar Tenten.

Ino tampak khawatir. Sebagai kakak, harusnya dia yang memberi nasihat kepada Tenten. Tapi tadi justru sebaliknya. Ino menggenggam lengan Sakura dan menjauh dari situ perlahan-lahan.

"Kita pergi saja, Tenten sedang tidak mau diganggu," Ino mempererat genggamannya. Ragu Sakura akan berhenti dan membujuk Tenten.

.

.

.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, keluarga _Amma _sarapan seperti biasanya. Sang _Otou-san _telah memakai baju kerja dengan jas hitamnya, tak lupa disertai dasi duduk tersenyum kepada istrinya. _Kaa-san _pagi ini telah memakai baju kerja dan rok sebatas lutut, dia sungguh cantik. Kemudian _Otou-san _mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anaknya.

Ino dan Sakura telah tampil cantik dengan baju seragam sekolah mereka. Tapi tunggu, mana Tenten?

Memang, pagi ini belum ada yang melihatnya. Saat Ino ke kamarnya, seperti biasa-membangunkan Tenten. Tapi dia tak ada di kamarnya dan Ino mengira dia sedang mandi.

"Tenten semakin aneh saja, _Otou-san_, semenjak dia menggemari Super Junior. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak kebagusan _Boyband _itu. Tapi lebih dari apa pun, sinetron Kaguya tetap yang terbaik," ucap Ino sambil menuangkan air ke gelas bening miliknya.

"Ino, tentu saja, Ibu paham penilaianmu. Tapi setiap orang punya pandangan yang berbeda-beda," kilah _Kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum manis. Sama sekali tak ingat ke mana anak gadis yang kini merajuk itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi Tenten terlalu berlebihan," sanggah Ino. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas, menuangkan air dingin ke gelasnya. Ino menambahkan, "Aku benar kan, Sakura? Kita kemarin lihat."

"Itu benar," jawab Sakura singkat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di kursi awalnya. Ia menambahkan ucapan Ino, "Tenten-_nee _selalu menonton ulang rekaman dari tv. Itu berlebihan, _Kaa-san, Otou-san_."

"Tidak baginya, karena dia sangat menggilai _Boyband _itu," kata _Otou-san_.

"Kalau _Otou-san _bilang begitu, lalu kenapa tidak mengatakan di depannya saja? Tenten pasti merasa disalahkan, lalu mengurung diri seperti itu supaya kita sadar. Ah, aku dan Sakura tidak. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu saja. Dengan mengatakan itu, Tenten tak akan murung lagi," saran Ino kepada Ayahnya.

"Biarkan Tenten dulu, dia harus dibegitukan agar tak menghancurkan kehidupannya sendiri hanya gara-gara _Boyband_. Lalu kita harus mendukungnya," ucap _Kaa-san_ sambil menatap manis kedua putrinya yang juga akhirnya tersenyum.

Yah, memang. Tenten terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan pada kenyataan yang ia dapatkan. Orang tuanya tak bodoh, mereka mengerti apa yang diinginkan anaknya. Tentu saja mereka melakukan itu demi kebaikan Tenten-demi masa depannya. Kalau kehidupannya hancur gara-gara _boyband, _jangan sampai kelak nanti Tenten menyesali itu dan malah membenci Super Junior. Tidak. Jangan sampai.

Tenten terus merenung sendirian. Ia sengaja memilih tempat sepi agar tak ada yang bisa menemuinya. Ia ingin sendiri. Butuh waktu untuk kembali berpikir mana yang seharusnya ia pilih. Mengikuti orang tuanya, dan kehidupannya kembali normal. Dan sebaliknya. Tapi apa salahnya kalau ia mengidolakan Super Junior? Pertanyaan itu terus membuat kepala Tenten mengkedut. Ia sama sekali tak sadar ada pilihan yang adil. Tetap mengidolakan Super Junior, tapi tak berlebihan dan hidupnya 'semoga' akan baik-baik saja.

Otaknya terlalu sakit untuk berpikiran hal yang sesederhana itu. Ucapan _Otou-san _tak bisa ia terima sepenuhnya dan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencari pemikiran lain? Yang ia tahu hanyalah dua pilihan.

_"Tenten, berhentilah menggilai Suju,"_

Ucapan itu seakan menusuk hatinya. Tenten terlalu mudah terperanjant karena pada kenyataannya ia memang terlalu menyukai Suju.

Apa bagusnya _Boyband _itu?

Tenten juga tak pernah menceritakan soal itu pada siapa pun. Toh, tak akan ada yang tertarik mendengarnya. Termasuk Neji dan Lee yang kini mencari-cari Tenten. Sudah sepuluh menit terlewati, mereka tak kunjung menemukan Tenten. Bahkan di toilet perempuan juga sudah mereka periksa.

"Ten-Tenten ke mana, sih? Pa-pagi tadi dia datang paling awal, ta-tapi diam dengan wajah murung. Saat pelajaran juga kelihatan sedih. Tenten a-aneh," omel Lee dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah," timpal Neji setelah mencoba mengatur tempo detak jantungnya normal kembali.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Sekarang kita harus mencarinya ke mana?"

"Entahlah, semua tempat di sekolah sudah hampir kita hampiri,"

"Neji," panggil Lee. Membuat Neji menoleh padanya. "_Byakuugan_-mu.. Pakai saja. Lagi pula tidak ada guru di sini sekarang," katanya kemudian.

Neji melihat sekelilingnya. Memang, cuma beberapa siswa yang ada di tempat itu. Siswa-siswa itu saja sedang membaca buku dan ada yang asik mengobrol.

Merasa keadaan cukup aman, Neji mengangguk pelan sambil menaikkan dua jarinya perlahan.

"_Byakuugan_!" Neji mencari-cari ke segala arah. Secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang memergokinya.

Untung saja keberadaan Tenten tidak jauh dari situ sehingga Neji dapat melacak lokasinya sekarang. Dapat! Neji menghilangkan urat-urat di samping kedua matanya. _Byakuugan_-nya hilang. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah dapat? Di mana?" tanya Lee dengan segera.

"Tenten sedang ada di tempat pembuangan sampah,"

Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Tenten yang ternyata sedang menyendiri di tempat pembuangan sampah Konoha High School. Fiuhh. Gampang saja mencari gadis yang agak tomboy ini, rambut cepol duanya tak pernah berbohong dan pertanda kuat bahwa itu dia. Siapa lagi yang mengikat rambut sepertinya? Kebanyakan gadis-gadis mengurai rambutnya agar terlihat cantik. Lagipula adakah yang menirunya meski orang itu mengidolakan Tenten?

Jawabannya tidak.

Sampai. Mereka berjalan pelan ketika melihat gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya diantara tekukan lututnya yang dipeluknya. Terlihat sedih, tapi salah memilih tempat. Mungkin Tenten benar-benar frustasi sampai memilih tempat berbau tidak sedap seperti ini. Bahkan kotoran kucing tersebar di mana-mana. Seakan adu tanding dengan kotoran ayam yang juga cukup banyak.

"Tenten," panggil Lee pelan.

Tenten tidak menoleh. Lagipula ia kenal betul suara sahabatnya. Untuk apa ia menoleh memastikan siapa orangnya? Wajahnya saat itu terlihat pilu-hanya karena sekelompok _Boyband Super Junior._

Neji berjongkok di depan Tenten sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia berkata dengan suara serius, "Bodoh, kau salah memilih tempat. Seharusnya cari tempat yang menyegarkan. Bukannya tempat berbau ikan asin seperti ini,"

Maksud membuat Tenten tertawa hanya sia-sia, justru Lee yang tertawa geli mendengar lawakan Neji yang sungguh tak biasa. Hyuuga kelas bawah yang punya harga diri yang tinggi seperti Neji sangat jarang berniat begitu.

Lee ikut mencoba.

"Tenten, tadi aku melihat Asuma-_sensei, _lho! Aku tertawa saat melihat bibir dan hidungnya. Saat beliau menjelaskan, aku terus memerhatikan bibirnya! Hahaha, menggelikan! Air ludahnya muncrat mengenai Sakura-_san_. Kasihan peri cantikku itu! Lalu Sakura-_san _malah mencium baunya, dia berkata sangat jujur. Katanya, '_Sensei _jorok! Liurnya bau tau!' kau tahu? Bahkan Sasuke merasa lucu meski cuma menyeringai kecil," cerita Lee panjang lebar.

Tenten sempat sedikit terkikik.

"Lee, hidungnya kenapa?" tanya Neji. Rupanya dia penasaran juga, ya. Aduh. Anehnyaaa.

"Oh, hidungnya! Besar sekali! Ku rasa dia ngupil dengan jari jempolnya. Haha. Pasti masuk tuh. Lebih mirip gawang bola, sih!" jawab Lee sambil memegang perutnya. Menahan sakit karena tertawa sendiri mendengar ceritanya. Ia sampai berlutut dan guling-guling di sekitar situ. Tak memerhatikan ada apa di sekitar rumput-rumput. Seperti kotoran hewan mungkin?

Melihat Tenten, sepertinya ia cukup terhibur. Mudah saja. Tenten gadis periang, dan ia mudah dibuat tertawa. Tapi apakah tertawa berarti terhibur?

Tidak juga. Bisa saja ia tertawa untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya kalau dia sudah baikan dan segera meninggalkannya.

Tapi tidak untuk Neji dan Lee yang menyadari itu.

"Kau ada masalah apa sih, Tenten?" tanya Lee sambil ikut jongkok di sebelah Neji.

"Ya, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami," sambung Neji serius.

Tenten hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, kami khawatir!" seru Lee, berisikeras membuat Tenten berbicara.

"Kau bilang kita sahabat. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan karena kau," ujar Neji sambil berusaha melihat matanya. '_Byakuugan!_' Neji meneliti matanya. Yah. Tapi tak ada segelintir air pun dari pelupuk mata itu. Mata yang beriris terang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih atau pun sayu.

Tak ada cara lain selain ini. Ini cara terakhir yang mungkin akan merepotkan dan membuat janji secara tidak sengaja. Bagaimana pun, dua pemuda ini tak ingin melihat Tenten yang biasanya ceria sekarang cemberut dan murung.

Neji berbisik pada Lee sebentar. Kemudian setelah Lee mengangguk mengerti, Neji berkata, "Kami akan membantumu apa pun masalahnya, termasuk _boyband _kesukaanmu kalau kau menceritakan masalahnya,"

Tenten menengadah perlahan-lahan dengan tatapan datar, tapi jelas terlihat bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak akan pelit lagi padamu," lanjut Neji.

"Iya, Tenten. Aku juga tidak akan merepotkan dan mempermalukanmu lagi. Aku dan Neji akan mengikuti kemauanmu asal kau bisa ceria lagi," sela Lee.

"Be-benarkah?" Akhirnya terucap satu kata dari bibir manis Tenten.

"Ya," jawab Neji dan Lee kompak.

"Ka-kalian serius?" tanya Tenten lagi. Wajahnya sedikit-sedikit menampakkan keceriaan kembali.

"Tentu!" jawab Lee semangat.

"Ti-tidak main-main, kan?" tanya Tenten lagi, berusaha mendapat kepercayaan pada mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Yang benar?"

Neji dan Lee mulai kesal. Mereka diam.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah saja deh," ucap Lee dengan nada lucu sekaligus semangatnya.

"A-aku hanya bercanda. Baik, terima kasih!"

Tenten memeluk dua pemuda itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin mereka tak bisa dipercayakan sepenuhnya soal Super Junior. Apalagi, mereka tentu sudah bosan mendengar Tenten mengoceh pengalamannya yang berkaitan dengan Suju. Yah. Bukan mengenai alasan kekagumannya pada _boyband _itu. Tapi pengalamannya, usaha kerasnya saking dia mencintai _Boyband _itu.

Terselip dalam di hatinya, bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka-mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka-atau paling tidak tanda tangan dari Lee Donghae saja. Setelah itu ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya normal kembali. Ia berjanji tidak akan berlebihan dan juga menghargai orang lain. Ya, meskipun orang lain tetap tidak menghargainya. Cukup sudah tingkahnya. Ia juga tak boleh egois. Biarkan saja orang egois, asal jangan ia yang kembali mendalami ego besar dan menyurutkan semangatnya.

Kapan Tenten benar-benar melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalanya?  
Mewujudkan mimpi sementara yang tidak selama-lamanya akan bertahan? Cuma sekedar melihat? Hal sesederhana itu, sungguh sulit didapatkannya.

Yah, kerja keras tak akan cukup.  
Harus dilengkapi ketulusan dan keberanian.  
Terutama persahabatan dan saling pengertian..

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : Umm.. humornya emang gak dapet. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih ke 'friendship' daripada 'romance'? Entar... Di chapter 3 nanti! Hehe.  
Oh, ya.. Kayaknya (sebenernya emang iya) fik ini last chap-nya jatuh ke chap 3. Soalnya kalo kepanjangan malah bosen bacanya. Lebih baik dipisah ajaa.. Haha. Lagian yg review belum ada. *nangis guling-guling***

**Oh, ya.. nggak usah bnyak bicar aja lagi deh ya :D  
Yang udah baca tpi nggak sempet review gak apa-apa deh..  
Aku udah seneng dan bersyukur!**

**Tapi setulusnya, aku mengharapkan review. Mau flame, kritikan biasa, saran, de-el-el. Haha**

**Konbanwa minna-san! *soalnya aku buat ini malem-malem***


End file.
